My Ultimate Design
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by Eric written by Tumblr user taleofthebottomlessblue, & paragraphs by Ursula written by Tumblr user that-p-o-o-r-unfortunate-soul. The characters of Eric, Ursula, & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


_"I can't let her do this!"_ Eric thought urgently as he watched Ursula slither away from her cave and up to the surface. "Ursula! I swear, if you-" Flotsam and Jetsam squeezed the prince yet again, making him choke from the unbelievable pressure. Eric's eyes drifted downward to the two eels yellow orbs peeing up at him wickedly. His scheming eyes glanced upwards. Eric knew that his idea would be reckless and impulsive, but it was better than nothing.

In one swift move, he kicked himself to the rocky wall. Flotsam and Jetsam's iron hold loosened and Eric frantically swam out of the cave. His head poked out of the water, inhaling deeply. He could spot his home in the distance and a blonde maiden, Ursula no doubt, sauntering up the palace steps. He began stroke towards the beach when he felt a pair of bodies tug him back under water. Eric struggled to be released from the bond. With the breathing spell still intact he could feel his eyesight becoming blurry. His head began pounding, his whole body felt numb from the powerful squeeze. With how weak he was feeling, he submerged himself into the darkness.

Ursula entered the kingdom and was quick to spot Ariel outside the palace. She walked toward the princess, pretending to be distracted, and ran it so that Ariel fell out on the floor. "I'm sorry!" The sea witch said. "I didn't see you!" She reached for her, to help her get up.

Ariel had woken up much later than usual, which wasn't planned. Lately she'd been having strange, recurring dreams, constantly of the sea witch. Every night for about a week, she's woken up in the middle of the night from the dreams, thankful when she saw her husband sleeping soundly next to her. She didn't tell anyone about the dreams though, because she didn't want a big fuss to be made over them. She was sure they were just insignificant nightmares.

But this morning, when she woke up, she noticed that Eric wasn't next to her, as he usually was when she woke up. Maybe he was down on the shoreline. From the large window in her room, the princess could tell that it was a beautiful day out.

She glided down the staircase and headed outside, planning on looking for her sailor prince. But after taking a few steps outside, Ariel let out a gasp when she was pushed to the floor. She heard a voice, and she looked up to see a blonde woman extending her arm towards her in apology. Ariel looked up at her curiously before taking her hand; the woman seemed familiar, but Ariel was sure she'd never seen her before.

"Oh, it's alright," she said to the sorry woman as she brushed the sand off her dress. "I was just going down to the shore to look for my husband. So if you don't mind.." she began to walk past her.

Darkness. Deep, vast, never ending, darkness. He forced himself to open his eyes, but he knew what was out there. He knew that he was being held hostage by two slimy eels who would not budge from the iron hold, no matter how hard Eric attempted to be released. Eric repeatedly told himself to get to the beach and protect his wife. But the hold was too great, his dizziness faltered every heroic action he planned. He just prayed that in the end, Ariel and Eric would get through this in one piece.

Ursula waited until Ariel was far enough from the kingdom to follow her. The sea witch approached the princess and held her arm with one hand while with the other she forced her to drink her potion. She laughed at the startled expression on Ariel's face. "Now you will lose everything you love most, your little brat." The potion would force Ariel to loathe Eric, and would lead both to their destruction.

The sea witch then released the mermaid and returned to the water, still laughing. She returned to her underwater cave and Flotsam and Jetsam ordered to leave the prince return to the surface.

As she approached the shoreline, Ariel glanced around, looking for any sign of Eric. She concluded that he wasn't here, so she began to turn to head back into the castle. However, she turned to find herself facing the blonde woman again. As she was about to ask what the woman was doing, a bottle was thrusted into her face, and that cryptic laughter that Ariel knew all too well began to ring through her ears.

"URSULA!" the princess screamed in horror before she was forced to choke down whatever was in the bottle.

She felt dizzy, very, very dizzy. Oh no. A potion. Ariel's heart began to beat faster and faster and she lost her balance, falling down into the sand. She felt a deep pain in her chest, and her heart felt like it was on fire, as if part of it was being ripped out. As her vision began to blur, she squinted towards the sea and saw the sea witch sinking into the waters. "Eric.." she mumbled, before blacking out.

A few moments later she woke up. Glancing around, she noticed the castle behind her.

"Ugh, what am I doing at this no-good, _despicable_ prince's castle," she said with a scowl, disgusted by her surroundings.

The second that the secure grip was loosened Eric swam like hell up to the surface. Not even bothering to give Ursula a murderous stare on his frantic swim out of the underwater cave. His head poked out of the sea salt water as he inhaled deeply. His eyes captured the sight of his wife's revolting glare at her home.

No. No no no no no no no. Eric floated for a moment before plowing through the mighty waves. He unintentionally gulped a few swigs of the stinging salt water, but he couldn't let that faze him. As soon as he crashed upon the grains of sand, he staggered up to his feet and rapidly dashed to his wife. "Ariel!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He prayed that she was unharmed and still the same as she was.

Ariel stood up, looking to get away from the castle. But she heard someone call her name, and she turned to see the despicable prince running towards her for some reason. "Ugh," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. He got surprisingly close to her, and she took a step back, putting her hands in front of her. " _Don't_ touch me," she glared at him, backing up until she could turn and walk away.

Her fierce statement dripped with venom as he felt his heart shatter into itsy bitsy pieces. Her body language and words stung harder than when one has saltwater in their eyes. His breathing slowed as he gazed at his fuming wife. His expression softened as he locked his eyes with her. It took Eric all the strength that he had to not swim back down in that infernal cave and give that disgusting sea hag what for. He had to stay with Ariel, no matter how much she seethed at him in utter hatred. Eric stepped a few feet in front of her.

"Remember the first time I taught you how to ride a bike? You fell a couple of time but you were so proud that you could ride in circles." Despite all of the chose that was erupting between them, a tiny smile crept on the corners of his lips. "Remember the fist time I took you sailing? And dolphins jumped next to the boat. The salty sea air the wind blowing in your face." Eric recalled in an admiring voice. "Remember giving birth to Melody." he knew that this story would strike a cord in her heart somewhere. "You gripped my hand so hard." Eric chuckled softly as he continued to near her slowly. "But when it was all over, we couldn't stop smiling down at the beautiful bundle in your arms. She has your eyes, Ariel." Eric told her in a grief-stricken voice. The worst became a reality. With Ursula rearing her ugly head into their lives and destroying every fiber of their being.

"R-Remember our wedding day?" Eric questioned, feeling tears pricking against the corners of his eyes. "You were practically beaming all the way down the aisle. The way you giggled made my heart soar. The way you could turn heads with your radiance and grace makes me fume in jealousy." He froze merely two feet away from her, staring at her face misty eyed. His gaze drifted down to the wedding band around her finger. Eric lifted his left hand, in order to show her his golden band. "Ariel, we both swore that we would love each other no matter what storm passes our way. I swear to you, no matter how hard you push me away or say you hate me, I will fight for you Miss Mermaid." A slight pause came between the two, maintaining his stare with his wife. "And I love you."

Ariel was getting annoyed. Absolutely _none_ of what this stuck-up royal was saying was true. She took another step back when he got closer. As he rattled off lies, she glared at him, rolling her eyes with a scowl on her face. But when he mentioned a Melody, she blinked a few times. The name sounded familiar, but she didn't have a daughter, _especially_ not with the revolting prince.

Then he mentioned her secret. "Okay, _who_ told you?" she demanded, pursing her lips. "Listen, buddy, maybe you're mixing me up with someone else, or you drank too much fancy wine last night. Never in my _life_ would I be with you. You, the prince everyone swoons for. The prince who's too picky to find a girl and get married already." She started backing up again. "You aren't married, and now you're trying to trick me with a wedding band that isn't yours? You're being ridiculous."

She scowled at him, making her point very clear. "I'm _not_ married." She ripped the foreign ring off her finger, throwing it at him to let him know she was serious. "I _don't_ have a daughter with you. I _never_ did any of those things with you."

She began to walk away, then stopped, turning her head and locking eyes with him, a gust of wind blowing her hair to the side. "I _don't_ and _never_ will love you."

He had a feeling she would say something like that. What he didn't expect was to take off her wedding ring and chuck it at the sand. He was fully aware that Ariel's actions were caused by Ursula's potion. There had to be a way to stop this, to make the real Ariel come back to him. He bit his lips and gazed down at the shimmering ring piled in the sand. Eric bent down and proceeded to pick it up. They stared into each other's eyes when she exclaimed " _I don't and never will love you."_ Eric's eyebrows furrowed together in determination as he strode up to her, confident in what he was about to do.

"Ariel, you asked yourself once what you would give to live where I am. What you pay to stay here beside me. What would you do to see me smiling at you?" he quickened his step until he was mere inches away from her. Before she could utter any complaint or move away he spoke up first. "You asked yourself where we could walk, where could we run, if we can stay all day in the sun? Ariel, you came into my world, and I will be damned if I let you slip away." Eric firmly crashed his lips onto hers. He closed his eyes, feeling her lips on his. He only prayed that her feelings for him would return then.

Ariel was determined now to get away from him, marching away in the sand. She hadn't even heard him run up again, blocking her path. She sighed annoyingly and opened her mouth to say something to him again, demand that he leave her alone.

But then he started saying practically a monologue, words that didn't even make sense. She shook her head at him as he spoke. "What are you _talking_ about?" she cried, now extremely annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone. But he wouldn't stop talking. She crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes.

While her glance was away from him, he practically threw himself on top of her. Now Ariel was furious, fuming, even. She pushed against his chest while their lips were locked together, finally breaking herself free from the despicable prince while stumbling in the process. Instinctively, she slapped his face, screaming, "What is _wrong_ with you!? Don't you understand?! I am NOT with you, nor will I EVER be! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Okay. So maybe the kiss at the end was too much. He thought for sure that that would have brought her back. But he felt her final answer when her dainty hand collided against his cheek. Eric stumbled back slightly but straightened his stance instantly. His eyes connected back with Ariel's before muttering under his breath, "I'm not going to lose you again."

Once said, he turned his heel and speedily darted away from his princess. His legs carried him to the last strip of sand. He ceased his run and gazed over the vast waves that swayed back and forth. He trudged through waves until the water lapped against his knees. "URSULA!" Eric shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ariel shook her head at him as she watched him finally walk away, this time not a look of anger on her face, but a look of confusion. Never lose her again? But he never had her in the first place! She exhaled sharply, giving up. She turned again, suddenly feeling exhausted, forcing herself to walk through the sand, away from the castle and man she hated. Finally, she could leave without him trying to stop her.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard him yell Ursula's name. How did he know.. She halted, her bright blue eyes widening. She whipped her head around to look at his figure, standing in the waves and screaming at it. At the sea witch.

"Ursula.." she whispered as she watched him, a feeling of recognition surging through her. But then, she felt another sharp pain in her chest, causing her to cry out as she collapsed on the sand.

Ursula was watching everything that was happening between the not so happy couple in her magic bubble. Oh that was just perfect! The prince would NEVER have his precious mermaid back. The sea witch started to laugh when she saw Ariel slap Eric's face. That getting better and better. She saw Eric walk to the water and yell Ursula's name. She decided that have more fun with that. "C'mon boys, let's see dearie ol' prince want with us." She said to Flotsam and Jetsam.

The sea witch changed her form once more, but this time to Vanessa. She walked on the sand, with the salt water in the level of her ankles. She crossed her arms and looked at Eric. Behind him, Ursula could see Ariel collapsing in the sand. "Yes?" she asked, in innocent tone.

His head whirled around to see the brunette beauty standing behind him with a corrupt smirk on her porcelain face. A shot of instinct and fury surged through him as he charged straight to the demented sea witch. His eyebrows scrunched together. He balled his hands in fists, digging his finger nails into his palm. He invaded her personal space as his fuming blue eyes glared down at her. "Bring her back." Eric demanded through gritted teeth. He glowered down at Ursula with a stone-cold face. Eric exhaled through his nose before proposing, "You can have anything you want, just leave Ariel, Melody, and our family alone." It took him all the courage to muster up that proposition but so far, everything was going according to plan.

Ariel struggled to stand up again, confused about what was happening. Her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy again, but she forced herself to focus on what was happening in front of her. Looking towards the sea, she saw Ursula, as Vanessa.

The redhead felt strange, her heard swirling as she tried to walk closer, only to fall down into the sand again. "Er-" she started to say his name, but was stopped by a shooting pain, simultaneously shooting through her head and heart. She screamed again and gripped her head but forced herself to focus. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew that Ursula had to be stopped from whatever she was doing.

Ursula looked at Eric. So he wanted to make a deal? Well, she was going to enjoy that. "Well, you can't just order me to change her back. You see, obviously I can bring her back, but I need something in exchange. You can't get something for nothing you know." She said, giving a wicked smile. She looked at the mermaid, she seemed to be fighting against the potion but it would not allow her to like Eric again. Not until Ursula say so, at least.

A shrill, most likely from Ariel, blocked out the sound of the roaring waves. Eric inwardly shuddered as his eyes closed from hearing his wife in agony. He let out a shaky breath as he stared at the sea witch in the eye. "I," he exhaled deeply thorough his nose, deciphering his word choice. "I will exchange my life in order to save hers." he proposed in a hushed tone. A veil of silence passed over the two as he continued to fix his gaze on her. "Take it or leave it." he firmly told Ursula with a painfully serious facial expression.

Ariel was conflicted, both mentally and physically. What was going on with her? Part of her told her to hate the prince, that she absolutely despised him. But then suddenly, she thought she didn't, that somehow, she was fooling herself. But then each time she thought _that_ , the shooting pain bolted through her heart and head again, as if forcing her not to believe it.

The pains made her want to collapse, her legs shaking and head spinning. But however she felt about the prince, she knew the sea witch had to be stopped. But why? She didn't like the prince, why did she care what Ursula did to him?… No, she did, of course she cared, why wouldn't she? A sharp pain shot through her again. This kept happening constantly, over and over and over again as she staggered closer to the shore.

Finally she could make out voices, although hardly able to keep her eyes open as she grimaced from the pain coursing through her body. She heard Eric's plea, and without thinking, ran ahead of him, jumping onto Ursula and pulling her under the water before she could reply. Ariel had a feeling that this was something she had to do, even if she didn't understand why and even if she might lose her life because of it. She struggled with the sea witch, trying to block out the tremendous shocks that shot through her veins.

Ursula wasn't expecting to be pulled by Ariel. The moment the she touched the water, her mind started to run fast and she quickly changed back to her fat way. She preferred to be herself and not a stupid human, like the brat that had pulled her. She grabbed Ariel, using her tentacles to trap Ariel, so that she wouldn't escape from her. The sea witch swam back to the surface "Well, it seems that I have her in my possession now. And you want to exchange your life for something that will bring back the love of the little brat for you."

Everything happened in a blur. Just as Eric was about to confirm the exchange, Ariel forcefully tackled Ursula into the ocean. His jaw hung open. He blinked several times, flabbergasted at what to do. On impulse, Eric darted towards to where his love and the sea witch plunged below. Suddenly Ursula's grotesque form rose from the waves with Ariel wrapped in her tentacles.

Okay. Assess the situation. Ursula's got Ariel and continuing to have a conversation with the sea hag would be wasting precious time. Eric's eyes darted to the little knife hidden on the side of his boot. Eric exhaled through his nose before reviewing his hasty plan. He bent down, gripped the little knife, and zig zagged toward Ursula. Once he was close enough to the tentacle that tightly held Ariel, he slashed the piercing weapon through the tentacle. Immediately, the grip loosened. Eric caught Ariel's falling form and carried her as far away from the deranged sea witch as possible.

He snuck behind the boulder near the shore. He gently placed her down on the ground, inhaling and exhaling heavily. That was a long run, but it was worth to be far way from Ursula, at least for a moment. He weaved a shaky hand through his soaked ebony hair. Eric rotated behind, to see if Ursula was far behind. No sign of her, but he knew for a fact that she would rear her ugly head once again. His eyes peered toward Ariel's drenched form with her ruby curls clinging to her body. A frown came upon the prince's face. A moment of silence slipped between them. Only the sound of the waves lapping against the shore was heard.

The pounding in her head only increased. _Thump thump thump thump thump._ Ariel could barely hear anything anymore because of the ringing in her head, and her breath was shortened when the sea witch grasped her in her tentacle. The redhead was practically convinced she was going to suffocate. She squeezed her eyes tight, preparing to lose her breath.

But then, in an instant, the tentacle released her, and before she knew it, she was falling. Her eyes still clasped shut, she felt herself land in someone's arms, and she guessed it was the prince's. She didn't even bother squirming, even though she wanted desperately to. _No, I don't, why would I want to do that?_ *ZAP* Another shock ran through her body. _Yes, yes I do._ No shock this time. But it still didn't feel right.

And then, there was quiet. She heard him sigh, and the ringing began to subside. All she could hear were the waves. She didn't know where she was anymore, or worse, where the sea witch was. But knowing Ursula, she would be back soon enough.

Slowly, Ariel opened her eyes again, to see the prince staring at her. She held his gaze expressionlessly, but the ringing and pounding started to flood her head again. She winced and clenched her teeth together with the pain, bringing her hands up to grip her head as she ran her fingers up her hair.

Ursula did not expect the knife. Of course she should have anticipated that. Once a twinge of pain came on one of its tentacles, Ursula accidentally released a bit of black ink. And then Ariel and Eric are gone. The sea witch returned to the ocean. They were messing with the wrong woman. If they thought they had won, they were greatly mistaken.

The witch returned to her lair, only to heal the wounded tentacle. Soon after, she began to prepare herself for her next move. She was playing with them too much. It was time to end that issue once and for all. She had only done it once, and could still feel the pain of being hit by a ship, but it was necessary.

Ursula swam out of her cave and began to loosen ink. A lot of ink. Soon, she was surrounded by the black substance. She began to grow and grow. Her head came out of the water, along with her entire body. The movement of her tentacles caused giant waves that broke at bay, sweeping everything in its path.

A tremendous gust of wind blew at the sailor prince, knocking him into the salty waves. His eyes peered downward to see the waves clouded with jet black ink. He lifted his hand from the ocean to find the gluey substance drip off his fingers. Mighty waves began to tower upon the defenseless duo and carried them to the deepest regions of the ocean to where Ursula was hungrily awaiting her pray. As much a valiant swimmer that Eric was, he could not withstand the numerous currents that toppled over him. His stinging eyes frantically scanned the raging water for Ariel, hoping that she did not submerge under them.

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed at the top of his lungs. He stroked to and fro, seeing no trace of her anywhere. "Ariel!" he hollered with his voice somewhat cracking. His vision grew blurry, he felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. Ariel was nowhere in sight. Does that mean…No. Eric shook his head and released a large breath. He descended the deepest pits of the waves below, despite the salt water and the massive cloud of ink he desperately searched for his love. When he could not hold his breath any longer, he surfaced up to the chaos that was ensuing.

Eric heavily breathed in and out. Rage building up inside of him. His hands curled into fists. Yet, Eric shut his eyes and exhaled through his nose in order to release the steam from inside. That what Ursula wanted to see. She pried off his failure and fury. He swore that he would not give up and he would not succumb to her dastardly ways that made him seethe with utter madness. The turbulent waves continued to swish the prince to and fro. Eric trailed his fuming gaze towards the towering sea witch's gleaming and triumphant grin. "You may think you've won Ursula!" he shouted up to her. "But this is the beginning of the end for you!"

Suddenly, a huge wave washed over the pair, and Ariel was forced to gulp some sea water, her mouth open in a gasp. The sea witch's waves pushed her lower into the ocean, and the princess was beginning to lose her breath. She wriggled and squirmed beneath the large tentacle, finally slipping free and swimming to the surface desperately.

She burst out of the water, whipping her hair back as she exhaled. She heard Eric say something, and instantly the pounding and confusion swept through her head again. Now she knew. Whenever she thought about Eric, she was greeted with pain. _Okay, so don't think about Eric, or how much I lo-_ ZAP! _Hate him!_

Glancing up at Ursula, Ariel noticed something wrapped around her neck, glistening in the sun. Another pendant. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted with a gasp. That pendant was the source of all her pain.

Ursula laughed. While she did that, her tentacles moved and made more waves appear. "Do you really think that you can defeat me boy? I don't think so." She said. The sea witch had her eyes on Eric and did not pay attention on Ariel. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. That will be the last time that you disrupt my plans." She said.

Despite Ursula's enormous height and booming threats, Eric's hope never faltered. He knew, for a fact, that she would not win. That she would never win. Another wave toppled over his puny body. The defenseless sailor prince's body was being tossed around like a damaged rag doll. Eric made the effort to keep his head above the water, but every so often, he was pulled deeper and deeper.

Blackness. It was pitch black under the waves. No exotic fishes freely swimming, no colorful coral. Just…darkness. Eric swam up to the surface again, and heavily breathed in and out. Eric' fuming eyes glared up at her, unable to restrain the rage that was stored deep down inside. "Ursula!" he shouted with every fiber of his being. "You will not get away with this!"

Ursula was backing up, and though Ariel noticed it, she didn't think Ursula did. Looking behind the sea witch, Ariel saw a large rock in the ocean, which seemed to be Ursula's height.

The redhead felt a rush of adrenaline, and before she knew it she was swimming to the rock, unnoticed by Ursula. Upon reaching it, she pulled herself out of the water, climbing up the steep and deformed rock.

Finally, she reached the top, Ursula's neck just out of reach. Ariel furrowed her brows and leapt onto the sea witch, grabbing onto the rope around her neck that held the pendant. She pulled on it as hard as she could, and it soon broke, causing the pendant to fall into the water.

Ariel, however, was still hanging onto the sea witch, her head pounding more than before.

All the color drained from Eric's face. His eyes practically bulged out of its sockets. No. Ariel was barely hanging on Ursula's pendent. Eric's eyes never left his wife's dangling form. His heart beat increased rapidly, his breaths became shakier. He thanked his lucky stars that Ariel was still alive, but she might be unless he catches her if she falls. He used every ounce of strength he had in his body in order to get closer to Ursula's gigantic form. Salty water slipped through his mouth and descended down his throat. But he couldn't let that get in the way of saving his love.

Eric paused from his stroke for a brief moment to see Ariel snatched the pendent from her neck. Eric hastily swam backwards, to avoid the seashell's impact. Eric shielded his face from the drops of seawater and frantically surveyed the forceful waves. Suddenly, he caught sight of the golden seashell bobbing towards the shore. he wasted no time in darting to the tiny shell.

The pendent washed upon the shore, with Eric not too far behind. His every bone and muscle crying out in protest from his vigorous movements. Yet he continued to move maybe a little bit slower, but he had to press on. He would not stop until she was dead and gone. Eric collapsed on the damp grains of sand. Half of his face planted against the moist sand cushion. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, gulping down the fear and fatigue. The pendent lay buried beneath the sand. Eric furrowed his eyebrows, eyes locked on the shimmering seashell. All at once, he started crawling towards the pendent.

Ursula felt her pendent falling and saw it being carried by the waves. How? She thought. Then she saw Eric trying to reach the pendant. No. The pendant started to reduce its size. She noticed then that Ariel was hold herself on what remained of her necklace. She grabbed the princess with one tentacle, forgetting about the pendant for one second. "I'm going to kill you for that you little brat." The sea witch said.

Ariel should have expected Ursula to grab her as she usually did, and she screamed when she was pulled into Ursula's tentacle. She squirmed and wriggled in her grasp, desperate for an escape. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric swimming to the pendant. But Ariel was helpless. She felt herself losing her breath, the grip on her body getting tighter and tighter.

Ariel's desperate shrieks fueled his strength and speed. Eric grunted through gritted teeth as he crawled on the shore. His hands scrummaged through the pies of sand. Suddenly, his left hand bumped into a solid object. Eric felt the surface and realized that it was in fact the seashell. He grabbed the object, underneath the mound of sand, and stumbled to his feet.

Eric whipped his head around, finding a boulder not too far out into the sea. His knuckles turned white as Ursula threatened Ariel's life. That's it. He drew his brows together and bolted toward the rock. He forcefully trudged through the waves, completely unfazed by the noise and currents that slammed against him. As soon as he was near the boulder, he lifted the golden shell up high and smashed into pieces. A honey and amber light surrounded the area where Eric leaned weakly against the rock.

Ursula was about to kill Ariel when she saw the amber light. _No_ , she thought. She had only seconds to get out of there. The sea witch released Ariel, letting her fall in the water as Ursula started to get smaller. "I will be back. And next time, you won't be so lucky." She said, before disappearing in the water. She had almost gotten rid of them and she would get revenge next time.

Just when Ariel thought she was going to lose her breath for good, she felt Ursula's grip loosen, and she was flung through the air, hearing Ursula's booming voice. She started flailing her arms as she flew through the air, breathing heavily.

The redhead hit the water and sunk for a moment, feeling completely limp due to the tight grip on her body. However, she forced herself to swim to the surface, and she took a deep breath when she finally felt the air on her face. She struggled to stay afloat, her exhaust taking over her. The only thing that didn't ache, surprisingly, was her head. The pounding had stopped.

His whole body screamed in agonizing pain. How he wished to be wrapped around in the comforts of his bed, lying beside his princess, his wife. He never should have come down to the beach in the first place. None of this would have happened. Ariel would still be sleeping peacefully, without any disruption. However, here they were. With Ursula being partially defeated but vowing to return. Eric caught sight of her sinking back into the watery depths, but he saw the most horrific scene in his life.

Ariel's frail body rapidly flew downward, and Eric's body sprung back into action. "Ariel!" he shouted with all of his might. True, there was strain in his voice, but he could not care in the slightest. He powered through the mighty waves, every muscle protesting his every move. Eric ignored the terrible ache as he began to stroke towards the Ariel's floating figure. Her bobbing body began to dip under the waves, until Eric could not see her at all.

"No!" he yelled out loud as he quickly inhaled and dived below. His alert eyes scanned the dark abyss. He felt a presence beside him in which he instantly rotated around. Lo and behold, there was his wife sinking ever further down into the depths. Without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her upwards.

Once the two broke to the surface, he began to swim towards shore, with his unconscious wife in tow. His breathing became heavier and he felt his arms grow weaker by the second. He couldn't let that faze him. He had to get them to shore where it was safe. Or where at least he hoped ti was safe. As soon as the duo hit solid ground, Eric tenderly placed Ariel on the damp sand. he collapsed beside inhaling and exhaling deeply. He inched closer, lifting himself to a sitting position.

His strapping arms looped around her waist as he gently set her on his lap and cradled her in his arms, as if she was breakable. Her soaked, fiery locks clung to her forehead. His fingers lightly brushed away the hair from her eyes. despite their current situation Eric gave a weak smile. "Please wake up, Ariel." he whispered faintly, feeling his eyes grow hot with tears. He found himself remembering the time when he was knocked unconscious and Ariel's melodious voice singing him awake. Eric closed his eyes and leaned forward. His lips pecked her rosy cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers, listening for any sign that she was awake or alive.

Ariel was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She arose from unconsciousness but didn't open her eyes. Her head hurt, but the pounding and shocks had stopped. Her whole body felt sore, especially her legs. But then she heard Eric's voice, and her eyes slowly fluttered open to see him leaning against.

She looked up at him. "Eric..?" she said weakly, and soon realized what had happened. Her eyes widened, and she practically jumped out of his arms and on top of him, sending the pair into the sand. She held his face and kissed him, murmuring quietly, on the brink of tears "I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry."

After a few minutes, she finally released him and sat up off of him, almost reluctantly. She could remember everything: how she had treated him, how she had fought Ursula, how she threw her wedding ring at him, and worst of all, how she told him she would never love him. She shuddered at this memory, and leaned over, taking his hand.

She bit her lip and gazed at him, searching for the right thing to say. Finally, she cleared her throat and said breathlessly, "I love you. I will always love you. And I won't let this happen again." Her soft eyes turned into an angry glare. "Ursula will be stopped. I won't let her come between us again. I'm sorry. I love you." She leaned over and kissed him again, more gently this time. The redhead noticed something shining in his pocket. She pulled away from him and reached for the shining object, which was her wedding ring. She smiled softly and slipped it onto her finger effortlessly, admiring its perfection. She reached for his left hand and held it up against her own. "Forever."

After a few moments, the couple was tired. Ariel weakly pulled herself up off the sand, still holding Eric's hand. When both were standing, she laced her arm around his waist and started walking with him back to the castle, both in desperate need of some rest. Now, she was looking forward to doing just that, snuggled next to her hero.

Ursula had gotten away, as always. Each time, she was interfering with the lives and love of both Ariel and Eric. Ariel didn't know how many times they would have to face her, but she knew that their love was stronger than Ursula's desire to kill them. And one day, she would be stopped.


End file.
